It's A Wicked World
It's A Wicked World is a special episode in the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series, the 81st episode in total. It first aired on August 17, 2015. Rattus goes on a trip across the world & looks back at some of the most horrible happenings & rotten rulers from all over the historical world. Meet some powerful people including Saladin with his cunning plan for the Crusades & Emperor Wu with a rather odd diet! See the bizarre battle of Lepanto & check out the Historical Catwalk & see medieval fashion from all over. Rattus soon learns It’s a Wicked World! Sketches Song (from Naughty Napoleon) Napoleon sings about his fighting life; from his personal problems to his success’ & losses as a military general. Saladin's plan for the Crusades (from Crooked King John & Magna Carta) Saladin explains his cunningly cruel plan for the Crusades...eventually! Quiz Question What did the disease Richard the Lionheart caught during the Crusades do to him? : A: Make his poo green, his eyes red & his face blue : B: Make his skin blotchy & his hairs & fingernails fall out : C: Make his ears drop off Battle of the Day Genghis Khan's Invasions (from Crooked King John & Magna Carta) The mean Mongol, Genghis Khan, storms over the world with many gruesome victories, but in the studio Geoff & Jamie try to look at the positive impact he had on the Earth. Historical Catwalk Medieval Women - The Final Three medieval women from different places in the medieval world battle it off with some odd but fashionable designs. Confucius: Confuciusly Confusing! DVD (from Crafty Cleopatra) Confucius has some strange sayings which are even more popular with a few funnier changes! I’m a Chinese Celebrity Get Me Outta Here! (from Awesome Alfred the Great) Emperor Wu Zeitan Emperor Wu Zeitan easily passes the Bushtucker trial, with many of her national food favorites on the menu. Parody of I'm a Celebrity Get Me Outta Here!. Words We Get From History Words We Get From India (from Gorgeous George III) Along with cotton, tea, & spices, we also get many words from India which are taught through the actions of one mugger. *Avatar *Shawl *Yoga *Hullabaloo *Thug *Nirvana History's Craziest Fools The Battle of Lepanto (from Mardy Mary Queen of Scots) Mr. H takes a look at The Battle of Lepanto, 1571, where the Ottomans start a dance-off, & fire fruit! Historical Restrooms Medieval Toilet (from Crooked King John & Magna Carta) A businessman uses a medieval toilet, only to be accompanied by desperate peasants with desperate measures. Song (from Tricky Queen Vicky) She owns the biggest empire the world has ever seen, & although India has become part of that, Queen Victoria refuses to go there, no matter how much Disraeli tries to convince her! Cast Sketch Categorization Notes External Links *Series 6, Episode 14 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 6 of Horrible Histories Category:Specials Category:Ruthless Rulers (Sketches) Category:Measly Middle Ages (Sketches) Category:Potty Pioneers (Sketches) Category:Terrible Tudors (Sketches) Category:Vile Victorians (Sketches)